


Snowstorm

by FeelGoodInc



Series: Snowstorm Chronicles [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelGoodInc/pseuds/FeelGoodInc
Summary: for all y'all metal gear solid fans i present: a solid snake one shot where the reader is intended to be male but i'm pretty dang sure i never use pronouns besides "I" and "We" when in relation to the reader so really anyone could read this !!!! however there's probably gonna be a continuation of this and those will most certainly be male reader bc lmao thats all i ever really write and like there needs to be more male reader inserts in the world man !!!!





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr user writemesomewords  
> Prompt: ¨I have no idea who you are, but we’re trapped on the highway in a snowstorm and we need to stay warm.¨  
> Warnings: i think there may be a couple swears ???? the only other thing i can think of is just good ol’ awkwardness if that trips you up.  
> Summary: Solid Snake / David and you are stuck on a bus together in a snowstorm, y’all happen to be the only 2 on the bus, and awkwardness and an attempt for more warmth ensue. Just kind of a nice lil thing, may be considered fluffy ???? idk man  
> 

I suppose this was one of the downfalls of living in New York. Here I was, stuck on a bus with only the driver and a well built man that was probably in his late 20s or 30s. We were stuck in traffic and wouldn't be moving for at least an hour due to the weather, road conditions, and traffic. But, considering that there has been some collision (whether it was bg ro small was still unknown,) it’d probably be at least another half hour. I sighed softly and looked at the guy in the backseat. It had been almost an hour and my shakiness level had escalated higher than a chihuahua’s. I battled with my thoughts for a little while, debating if any of these ideas bouncing around for warmth would actually work. Then, I made one of my best and boldest decisions to date: I moved to sit by the aforementioned man. He had a nice big jacket and he could probably fit another person in there… I know it’d be awkward but, heck… it’s so cold. The man, who happened the be stunningly handsome, glanced down at me curiously. I felt my face begin to heat up as the blood rushed to my cheeks and I attempted to muster up all the courage I could. 

¨I have no idea who you are, but we’re tapped on the highway in a snowstorm and we need to stay warm.” I rushed my words, but he the man had no difficulty in understanding what I requested; He chuckled softly, and I automatically melted.

His deep blue eyes seemed to utilize a mystical paralyzing power as he gazed into mine. 

¨How do you suppose we so that?¨ He asked quizzically, a faint smirk taunted me and only helped me sink further into awestruck silence. 

‘His voice… fuck…’

As I tried to force my brain to work and for me to actually respond coherently, my face only heated up more.

¨With how much you’re blushing, you may be fine after all. Did you come over here to just flirt with me?¨

It took me a moment to actually defend myself, ¨W-well, I actually came over for the warmth proposition but it seems to have taken a turn-¨ I paused for a moment before adding more on quickly, ¨I-I mean, it’s not like you’re unattractive! You’re a very handsome man, I just-¨ 

I was cut off with a chuckle before he interjected, ¨You don’t need to explain. Would you like to come a little closer?¨

Before thinking, I moved closer and blurted out, ¨I’d fuckin’ love to get in on some of this jacket action.¨ He chuckled again softly, and any panic I may have had fell right off my shoulders. 

¨I’m David, by the way. You can call me Dave, if you want.¨ He stated after a while of us semi-awkwardly snuggling into each other.

¨I’m y/n… thanks for lettin’ me get in on the jacket action.¨ We both shared a look and started laughing softly.

After some casual small talk and beginning to delve into some more personal things, the bus started back up and not only was the heat back, but we were finally moving again; bless!! I stayed there for a couple moments as the heat worked it’s magic throughout the bus. I moved to sit across from Dave, so I could see his face as he continued our conversation. I had learned that he used to reside in Alaska, and had recently moved to New York after returning from deployment a couple of months ago. Coincidentally, he lived in the same apartment building as me. However, we hadn’t stumbled upon each other there because he admitted he never really left his apartment. 

¨I’d love to get to know you more, Dave.¨ I smiled at him warmly as we stood up to get off the bus. 

¨I would also love that,¨ Dave flashed a small back at me. 

I grinned widely as we began going up to our apartments. Our apartments happened to be right across from each other, ¨what a coincidence, huh?¨ I pondered. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dave awkwardly scratch the back of his neck semi-awkwardly, ¨Y’know, this is a little impulsive and soon but, would you like to stay at my place tonight? We could continue to get to know each other-¨ 

If I wasn’t mistaken, I believed Dave had blushed faintly, ¨I’d love to David.¨

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yike, I made this last year and revised it a little (well, i added a lot more and changed a decent amount but it’s overall the same thing,) but I still kinda feel like Solid/David is ooc ???? and heck, I’m sorry if he is, but then again heck, I guess we never really see him in a more kinda chill home setting and just everything casual and not having to save the world or anything. Also heck, this honestly just kinda really heckin’ sucks man. Also,, I wrote in the 1st person, sorry y’all; I hope it doesn’t grind your gears too much. Anyways I think I wrote too much in the notes,, oops,, I’ll shut up now


End file.
